


Beat the Heat

by lymerikk



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 14:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2392088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lymerikk/pseuds/lymerikk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a hot day. Ivan hates hot days. Amelia loves Ivan. Amelia loves hot days. Some Rus/Nyo!Ame fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beat the Heat

Ivan awoke, groaning. He hated hot mornings. Hot days in general were awful, and he felt like he was going to cry. Sluggishly, he unpeeled the blankets from atop him and threw off his shirt, already feeling gross and muggy. “Whoa there,” mused a voice from the corridor, and Ivan glanced up, feeling a little embarrassed. “We having a strip off? Am I invited?”  
“It’s hot, Amelia,” he whined softly, kicking his legs out from under the covers. He refused to remove his scarf and boxers, but everything else was fair game. “You know how I go in heat.”

“You get grumpy and tired,” she whined, coming in from the living room where she’d been watching cartoons probably all night. She was only wearing a sweater, one of Ivan’s, probably. “Come watch TV with me or something.” Ivan sighed and meekly stood up, accidentally passing the window, where harsh sunlight was filtering in.  
“Aaah,” he whined, quickly moving past it. “Ow.”  
“You big baby,” Amelia snorted, going over and grabbing his hand. “Maybe we can go to the beach today?”

“Beach is hot,” Ivan complained quietly.  
“But you can cool down in the water,” she argued. “Plus, I don’t think you’d complain against me in swimwear.” He sighed.  
“I suppose.. Ah..”

By early morning, they were at the beach, Amelia still draped in a towel. She said she wasn’t going to reveal her swimsuit until they were actually there; it was an incentive for poor Ivan to actually pull through and get to the beach. He pulled the car up in the car park, and slowly got out. Amelia stepped out as well, lowering the towel and turning to wink at Ivan. He just turned away, trying to have some kind of honor.

“Don’t be shy, hon,” Amelia laughed, looking at him from over the car. “I’m your girlfriend, remember?”  
“Y-yeah, I know,” he stammered. “I’m still not used to..” he mumbled. “You know.”  
“Boobs? Boobies? Melons? Boobmerangs?” Amelia supplied, snorting and jumping over the car’s hood. “You’re such a baaaaby,” she grinned, putting her hands on his shoulders. He jumped and stiffened up (not in that way, you pervert) incredibly, meekly turning his head.  
“I-it’s not my fault! I’m just not used to them! Men don’t have them! It’s odd!” he cried.

“You’re odd,” she huffed, sticking out her tongue. “Nice to know I turned you bi, though.”  
“You did no such thing,” he wheezed quietly. “Let’s go swim, or whatever.” Amelia rolled her eyes and grabbed his hand, before jogging down to the sand with him.  
“Isn’t this great!” she cooed, curly blonde hair going everywhere as she raced down toward the water.  
“Slow down!” Ivan sobbed, trying to keep up even with the sand burning the bottoms of his feet. He was pretty much yanked into the water when Amelia jumped in, and he cried out in distress. He was lucky he’d taken his scarf off earlier.

After the intial screaming of how cold the water was, Ivan huffed indignantly and sat down up the sand a bit with Amelia. They sat where they would have the waves come up and lap at their legs, and Amelia sat with her back against Ivan’s front, and inbetween his legs.  
“You don’t have to be embarrassed about looking at me, you know,” she said, leaning her head back and looking up at him with a smile. “Well, more specifically, my body. It’s cool, honestly.”  
“I’m just shy,” Ivan said quietly, pressing his lips against her damp hair. “You’re beautiful, and I feel if I looked at you too long I’d be breaking that.”

“You’re weird, Ivan,” she sighed, leaning back far enough and kissing his chin. “Are you feeling cooler now?”  
“Not really? I haven’t done anything to make me any more cool,” he frowned. “You’re always cool.”  
“I mean temperature wise,” she snorted, gently punching his arm before pulling it and the other around her front, just below her breasts. “Hug me.”  
Ivan sighed. “A little. You’re really cute, aw,” he mumbled. She just hummed and laughed softly.

They went home that afternoon, Ivan completely drenched from standing in the cold shower too long, and Amelia very dry from meticulously using a secret towel method passed down from her ancestors. “I’m so tired,” mumbled Ivan as he sluggishly opened the door to his house, stumbling in and yawning loudly.  
“Dude,” Amelia breathed, making a beeline for the bedroom and curling up on it. “I’m bushed.”  
“Can I join you?” Ivan whined, standing there, still dripping.  
“You’re soggy,” she pointed out. “No.”

He whined all the way to the bathroom, curled a towel around himself, and lay down on the bed beside her. “It’s cooler now,” he hummed, finding this afternoon temperature to be much nicer than the hot of the morning. “Ah..”  
“We managed to beat the heat,” Amelia hummed quietly, reaching over tiredly and taking his hand. “Your hair is kinda cute when it’s all drippy.”  
“It isn’t,” Ivan whined softly, trying to sink his head into his shell. Wait, he didn’t have a shell. He was trying, anyway. “Aw.”  
“You’re just cute in general,” she hummed quietly, before leaning in and kissing his nose. “I need my beauty sleep now, so nighty night, Ivan.”  
“Goodnight, Amelia,” he said quietly, opening his eyes and finally having the courage to look her over. Content, he hummed and closed his eyes too. “I suppose I didn’t beat the heat, since you’re still here.”


End file.
